Amor oculto, amor verdadero
by Ryuuchan-sama
Summary: Hace más de dos años que Naruto no habla con Sai. Este esta enamorado del Rubio. Pero sabe lo que siente por Sasuke. POr lo que decide irse a Tsune. Pero tal vez las cosas no sean como él piensa..... SaixNaruto Omedetto gozaimasu Naru!


Bueno, con este fic empiezo el proyecto al cual llamo "Tres en un día" xDDDD muy original, pero... por qué he elegido hoy???? principalmente porqué hoy es el cumpleaños del ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente. Si, hoy es el cumple de nuestro Naru. ¡Felicidades! n.n Y como no, se le tiene que honorar. Por eso hoy publico este proyecto que va entrelazado. ¿Y por qué? Bueno, porque este fic es un Naru-Sai, el de "Si no te conociera" (fic que no podré publicar hasta mañana por falta de tiempo. Gommen u.u) es un Sasu-Naru y el tercer cap. de "When the moon goes down" (Que ya tenía que poner la continuación xDDD) aparecen Sai y Sasu xDDDD por eso van entrelazados. A parte de que mientras hacía este fic, escuchaba AAA (Atack All Around) y en el momento trágico, sonó la canción de Samurai Heart, y eso me llego hasta el alma. Recomiendo este grupo a todas las personas que les guste el Jpop. Weno, y ya no digo nada más.

Fic dedicado a Kuzoy, por una parte porque como el día de su cumple no supe que hacer ( y de eso ya hace casi dos meses xDDD) le escribí este fic. Y a Vikokaoru, porque me cae mu bien y porque en cierta parte, gracias a su muso, a su inner y a la pareja de su muso y a ella XDDD consiguieron inspirar a mi inner pa escribir (inner: muchas gracias a los 3. n3n).

* * *

Llevaba toda la vida esclavizado, sin nombre, sin rumbo, sin nada que le diera sentido a su vida. Y de repente, de la noche a la mañana, tenía nombre, un rumbo que tomar y... Algo que le diera sentido a su vida. _Él_... Nunca olvidaría lo que le dijo: Que los lazos que se forman entre dos personas, siempre son fuertes y nuca se pueden romper. Pero aquel día, aquel fatídico día, los lazos que unían a su rubio, con su único amor, se rompieron. Todo ocurrió aquella noche, cuando encontraron a Itachi...

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash-back-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Todo estaba lleno de sangre, agujeros y grandes brechas formadas por la tremenda lucha que unos momentos antes se había formado. Tanto Itachi como Sasuke se encontraban exhaustos. No podían más. Ambos habían sobrepasado sus límites, y ahora estaban que si uno daba el último ataque, el otro moriría.

Ambos se estaban preparando para hacer el ataque final. Todo estaba listo: tanto el Chidori como el Tsukuyomi. Pero en ese preciso momento, cuando ambos iban a atacara y a acabar con el otro, irrumpieron en la sala Naruto y Sai.

Naruto abrió los ojos a sobremanera. La única persona que había amado y que había aceptado su existencia, se encontraba al borde de la muerte. La impotencia se apoderó de él, hasta tal punto, que liberó una gran cantidad del chakra de zorro de nueve colas.

- Ah, Naruto-kun, que alegría volver a verte.

- ¡Desgraciado¿¡Qué le has hecho a Sasuke?!

- Solo lo que él deseaba: luchar contra mí.

- ¡Hijo de puta¡Te mataré por el dañoq ue le has hecho!

- Por lo que veo mi pequeño ototo te importa más de lo que yo esperaba. Muy bien, pues si es así...

- ¿Qué le vas a hacer?

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera acabar de formular la pregunta, Itachi ya se había abalanzado contra su hermano para utilizar el Tsukuyomi, aprovechando que éste aún seguía confuso y sorprendido de ver allí a Naruto.

Los gritos de dolor aparecieron. Itachi estaba torturando duramente a Sasuke. Sus intenciones eran bien claras y no hacia falta que nadie preguntaran cuáles eran: iba a matar a su hermano. Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de esto, fue corriendo contra Itachi. Juraba que lo mataría si le osaba hacer más daño a Sasuke y no lo quería perder una vez más, y para siempre. Sai corria detrás de Naruto, le tenía que proteger. Se había hecho una promesa de protección contra él.

Pero así como aparecieron los gritos, cesaron. Naruto se paró en seco. No, no podía ser, ni se lo quería creer ni imaginar. Sasuke, su Sasuke, había...

- Na...Naru...to...

Sasuke decía estas palabras mientras se desplomaba por completo en el suelo. Naruto, no podía hacer nada. Sólo mirar. Estaba estático. Su cuerpo, no respondía a ninguna orden que su cerebro le mandaba. Aún así, si que reaccionó ante la sensación de vacío en ese momento. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, como la lluvia que empezaba a caer en el exterior. No podía ser que...

Ante este pensamiento , fue corriendo, por instinto propio y sin que sus pies pudieran hacer otra cosa, hacía el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke en el suelo. Al llegar, no pudo más que abrazarlo entre sus brazos. No quería, ni podía creer que Sasuke hubiera muerto.

- ¡Sasuke despierta! Venga teme¡Despierta! Aún no me has devuelto la revancha. Te tengo que vencer y demostrate quien es el mejor... - Naruto intentaba pronunciar esto como podía, mas las lágrimas cada vez se hacían más presentes y con mucha más intensidad.- Sasuke, onegai no me dejes. Te necesito. Yo te...te...te quiero.

Y tras pronunciar estas palabras, el cuerpo del que fuera su rival y su mejor amigo, se desplomó, dejando caer todo su peso en los brazos del rubio que en esos momentos le sostenía. Definitivamente, Sasuke, su mejor amigo y ser querido, se había ido, y para siempre.

- ¡SASUKE!

Sai mirab la escena, sin expresión alguna en el rostro como siempre, pero con un gran dolor en su corazón. Por una parte estaba la declaración del rubio hacia Sasuke. Había sido sincero y conciso. Él solo amaba al Uchiha. Pero por otra parte estaba esa visión de Naruto, llorando a lágrima viva, desconsolado y sin ánimos de seguir viviendo. Cuando él nunca se rendía, siempre mostraba una sonrisa y era el último en desanimarse. Verle así era espantoso. Pero no sabía por qué.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de en qué momento, Itachi había cogido a Naruto y se disponía salir de la sala, llevarlo a la guarida de Akatsuki y extraerle el Kyuubi. Naruto porqué estaba tan desconcertado que no era capaz de percibir lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sai porqué no paraba de mirar la imagen desolada de su amigo. No podía creer que los lazos que el rubio había intentado mantener tan fuertemente y nunca dejarlos a parte, de disolvieran así, en la nada.

Sai sólo reaccionó cuando vio salir definitivamente a Itachi de la sala, con el Uzumaki en brazos, todo él destrozado interiormente. Entonces, un grito que jamás creyó posible de que saliera de su garganta en esos momentos, afloró:

- ¡Naruto!

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-End of Flash-back-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Cada vez que recordaba esa triste y desoladora imagen, su corazón se encogía. Por suerte, en el momento en que Itachi salía, llegaron los otros dos grupos formados po Kakashi, Sakura, Yamato, Hinata, Kiba y Shino. Sakura intentó por todos los medios curar a Sasuke, mas todo fue imposible. Mientras, Kiba con su refinado olfato, consiguió averiguar el paradero de Naruto, y con ello, la guarida de Akatsuki. Pero cuando llegaron, desgraciadamente, ya habían extraído al Kyuubi. Afortunadamente, Tsunada conocía un jutsu prohibido capaz de devolver a una persona a la vida. Pero había dos problemas que fueron solucionados. El primero era que se necesitaba una gran cantidad de chakra. Cantidad que consiguieron con la ayuda de todos los ninjas de Konoha, mas el Kazekage y sus hermanos. Y el segundo era que la persona resucitada, estaría perseguida por el dolor físico eterno, por lo que continuamente estaría envuelto en un aura de dolor.

Mientras, Jiraya consiguió obtener información de Pein, el lider de Akatsuki y antiguo alumno suyo. Y después de una larga batalla que fue prolongada por la extracción de Kyuubi, Jiraya consiguió convencer a sus antiguos alumnos para que dejaran a un lado sus planes y fueran ninjas normales. En cuanto a Itachi, se le aplicó la mayor pena posible para un traidor: la muerte.

De todo esto ya hacía más de dos años. Aun así, Sai no se conseguía sacar de la cabeza la imagen de desesperación, dolor y agonia de su compañero. Hacía dos años, no sabía por qué, pero ahora que lo sabía y tenía muy claro lo que sentía y lo que deseaba, no le alibiaba. Al contrario. Le dañaba. Él estaba enamorada de ese rubio revoltoso que sabe sacra a la gente una sonrisa sincera del corazón. Sonrisa que hacía más de dos año que no mostraba. Pero, aun así, sabía que jamás sería correspondido. No por el dolor físico que pudiera sufrir, ya uqe Sakura había ideado una píldora que alibiaba su dolor. Sino porqué su corazón siempre tendría dueño y jamás lo podría dejar. El corazón del ninja número uno cabezota siempre sería de Sasuke. De eso se dio cuenta el día que le dejó de hablar, poco después de resucitar.

Fue un día, cuando él volvió dañado por un kunai y prácticamente sin vida. Estaba malherido de muerte. De poco no llega a pasar lo peor, si no hubiese sido gracias a Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune e Ino. Ellas tres le salvaron la vida cuando nadie creyó posible hacerlo. Aunque no pudieron hacer nada para eliminar la marca que el kunai le había dejado. Ese mismo día, por miedo de irse a la tumba sin haberse sincerado, sin haber abierto su corazón, sin haber dicho la verdad, le confesó al Uzumaki lo que sentía por él. Aunque la reacción no fue la esperada, mas ese día, se dejaron de hablar.

Y ahora se encontraba preparando su equipage para marcharse a Tsuna por petición del mismo Gaara, porque necesitaba a un miebro de Raíz eficaz, y que nunca fallara para eliminar a un desertor que había huído y que no había manera de atraparlo. Y Tsunade, sabiendo que Sai era el mejor, nunca fallaba y además, sabiendo la situación de dolor en la que vivía por culpa del amor, decidió enviarlo a él. Éste aceptó sin problemas sabiendo que lo hacía por su propio bien. Pero puso una condición. Que no dijera a nadie, y nadie se enterara a excepción de Shizune, que partía hacia Suna. Y la Hokage aceptó sin rechistar. Le parecía justo todo lo que había dicho.

Cuando por fin lo tenía todo preparado, se dispuso a irse. Pero al dirijirse a la puerta topó con aquel cuadro que le recordaba su dolor. Era un cuadro que hizo cuando supo por fin lo que sentía y lo que quería. En él, salían él y Naruto, sonriendo y abrazados, debajo de un árbol. Era tan real que podía pasar perfectamente por una fotografía. Pero no, ese momento sólo había pasado en su imaginación, nunca en la realidad. Y teniendo este sentimiento de melancolía y tristeza, partió, hacia lo que sería su futuro.

Estaba ya llegando a la puerta de Konoha, frontera entre su pasado y su futuro para partir cuando, a lo lejos, vizualizó el árbol de entrenamiento en el cual Naruto había prácticado el Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken, y él los habia dibujado abrazados. Por puro instinto se acercó al árbol, Tenía tan buenos recuerdos de él. Quería sentir por última vez las hojas de ese árbol mecerse encima de su cabeza. Y así, reposado contra el tronco del árbol y escuchando el sonido del viento entre las hojas, se quedó dormido. Y en sus sueños, un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash-back-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

- Naruto, eres verdaderamente malo. Mira que no saber acertar a ninguna de mis criaturas. Y eso que son fáciles.

- ¿Fáciles¡¿Fáciles?! A ti te voy a dar yo fáciles, reprimido sentimental. Eres demasiado perfeccionista y las haces muy complicadas. ¿No podrías hacer algo más fácil?

- No, lo siento, pero esto es lo único que se hacer fácil.

- Serás...¡Serás¡COMO TE PILLE, SABRÁS LO QUE ES SER MÁS FÁCIL!

- A ver si me atrapas, lento.

- ¡Cómo te pille, te vas a enterar!

Y así, entre risas y provocaciones, Naruto empezó a perseguir a Sai. Pero de repente, por un mal movimiento, se torció el pie.

- Ayyyyyyy. Itae.

- ¿Te has hecho daño?

- ¬¬ ¿ Y ahora te preocupas por mi?

- Lo de antes era un juego. Anda ven, que te voy a llevar a Sakura a ver si te puede curar.

- Sai.

- ¿Sí?

- Arigatto

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-End of Flash-back-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Sai, al despertarse, no pudo más que sonreir. Esa fue la primera vez que el Uzumaki le dio las gracias de todo corazón. Aunque fuera sólo por una tontería. Pero aun así, fueron unas palabras que le llegaron hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Pero esta sonrisa desapareció cuando notó a su espalda un chakra desconocido. Aun sin haberlo sentido nunca, notaba que era familiar. Lo único que éste estaba abatido, dolorido, como si no tuviese ganas de seguir viviendo. Por puro instinto, le vino a la cabeza la cara del Uzumaki. Pero no, no podía ser. Él estaba enfadado conél, no le hablaría ahora que se pensaba ir. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, lanzó un kunai hacia la dirección del chakra. Pero para su sopresa, no esperaba oír esa voz.

- Ayyyy, Itae Sai.

No no podía ser. ¿Acaso él...? No, él no le hablaba. Pero¿Y si en ese momento se dignaba a hablarle? Ante tal sorpresa no pudo más que girase y abrir a los ojos y la boca a sobremanera al ver quien se encontraba detrás suyo: Naruto.

- Naruto. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vengo aquí todas las noches. ¿y tú?

La pregunta que Sai intentaba esquibar. No le quería decir que se iba, pero tampoco le quería mentir. Así que con el tono más sincero que pudo, dijo:

- Me voy a Tsuna, no sé el tiempo que pasaré allí. Pero es muy probable o que me quede allí o que no vuel...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, el rubio se había tirado a su brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, sin dejar de soltarlo. Y lo peor es que... estaba lloarndo.

- Onegai, no te vayas Sai. No te vayas tú tambien.- Ante estas palabras el cuerpo del pelinegro se quedó estático, como el día en que vio morir a Sasuke. En ese momento, su compañero le mostraba sus trozos de mar, aun más llenos de agua de lo que era normal- Onegai, no te vallas. La muerte de Sasuke la pude superar. Pero...- Sai esperaba espectante la continuación. Naruto había dicho que la muerte de su amor la había superado. ¿Qué quería decir? A caso...-... Pero cuando tu llegaste, herido de muerte, pensé que también te perdería a ti. Y cuando te me declaraste, no supe como reaccionar. No sabía por qué, me dolía más verte morir a ti que no a Sasuke. Y ahora, después de dos años, lo he entendido.

En ese momento, el ojiazul de dio un beso casto en los labios al pelinegro. Éste no se esperó ese gesto y menos viniendo del rubio. Aun así, el beso no le desagradó aunque fue breve. Era un beso contenido, como si nunca hubiese existido, solo para ese momento. Y cuando por fin el Uzumaki se separó de él, no pudo más que mirar sorprendido al rubio esperando una respuesta que no se hizo esperar.

- Ai shiteru Sai.

Sai no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. El rubio, le amaba, le quería, y él no se había dado cuenta.

- Aunque entinedo que tú ya no me quieras. Te he tratado muy mal durante estos dos años. Así que entiendo que te quieras ir. Si esa es tu desición yo la respetare.- en ese moento, el rubio se separó de Sai, dirigiéndosa hacía el mismo sitio por el que había aparecido.- Bueno, ya nos ve...

Silencio. Calor. El viento mecerse entre las hojas. Los aullidos de los perros. En ese moento se podían oír y sentir todo tipo de cosas. Pero ninguna como la que estaba sintiendo el rubio. Un beso. Sai le estaba besando, en señal de uq eno le odiaba, de que aun le quería. Ante tal felicidad, el rubio solo se dejó hacer. No se percató el momento en que el ojinegro adentraba su lengua en la su boca. Pero no le desagradó. Al contrario. Era un beso lleno de amor, de pasión de verdades contenidas. Era un beso que demostraba el amor del uno hacia el otro. Ambos se dejaron hacer por el otro. No supieron cuando sus manos empezaron a buscar el cuerpo del otro, ansioso por encontrar algo de calor: calos corporal. Pero la falta de aire hizo mella en ambos, por lo que tuvieron que romper el beso, pero no el contactos, pues sus lenguas seguían unidas. No se querían separar. Ambos habían estado separados durante dos años. Ahora, querían estar juntos.

Los besos duraban minutos. Y con los minutos, los cuerpos de los dos ninjas se excitaban más y más. Llegó un momento en que se tuvieron que tirar al suelo. La pasión era tal, que no se podían mantener en pie. La espalda de Sai chocó fuertemente contra el suelo. Si antes estaba preocupado de si nunca sería correspondido y de cuando se iría de Konoha, ahora su mayor preocupación era no separarse del ángel que tenía entre sus brazos.

- Sai, no sé si ésto está bien. Estamos en medio del bosque, donde nos puede ver cualquiera y...

- ¿Tú lo deseas?

- Sí.

- Entonces no hay nada que esté mal.

Y con estas palabras, Naruto se dejó hacer completamente por el otro. Se dejaba tocar, sus manos eran como una brisa cálida que hacía tiempo que esperaba. Se dejaba besar, sus besos eran como el aire que le había faltado. Se dejaba hacer, pues era lo que más deseaba en el mundo en ese momento.

Mientras, Sai le empezaba a quitar la camiseta al rubio. Había esperado este moento durante tanto tiempo... Y ahora se le brindaba la oportunidad de tenerlo. Y él, pensaba aprovecharla. Entre caricias y besos, le consiguió quitar la camiseta al rubio. Definitivamente, tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Bronceado, como a él le gustaba y sin ser excesivamente musculoso. En definitiva, tenía debajo suyo a un cuerpo perfecto.

Le empezó a dar besos alrededor de los pezones. Le encantaba escuchar los suspiros que soltaba su rubio. No quería ser demasiado pasional la primera vez, así que se limitó a soplar encima de ellos para endurecerlos. No pensaba llegar a más, a excepción de que el rubio se lo dijera.

Pero éste, intentaba otra cosa. Intentaba quitar la camiseta del moreno. Quería verle, como él le estaba mirando. Cuando el pelinegro se dio cuenta de las intenciones, colaboró para poder sacarse la camiseta. Le empezaba a molestar. Cuando por fin se la hubieron sacado, Naruto se quedó fijo en un punto en concreto del pecho, rozándolo con los dedos. Miraba la parca del kuani que le había dejado. Se encontraba en el lado derecho del pecho. A mucha gente este tipo de cicatrices le hubiera hecho asco, pero a él no. A él le impresionaba. Y el moreno lo sabía. Al igual que sabía que los dos se moría de ganas por ser del otro.

Y sin pensarlo no berberlo, Sai empezó a desabrochar los pantalones del rubio. Sabía que le molestaban. Y el otro también lo sabía, por lo que empezó a hacer lo mismo que hacía su amante. Porqué ya no eran amigos, eran amantes.

Cuando por fin se deshicieron de los pantalones, volvieron a care en manos del deseo. Ahora, los besos eran más apasionados, lás manos buscaban más ábidas que nunca los puntos que excitaran al otro. Y en poco tiempo, la boca les supo poco, por lo que empezarona buscar otras zonaes del cuerpo. Naruto se centraba en el cuello. Quería que, como mínimo, si su moreno se tenía que ir, que quedara en constancia de quién era y a quién pertenecían dejándole unos notables chupetones por todo el cuello. Mientras, Sai no paraba de tocar las partes más íntimas y ocultas de aquel rubio. Llegó un momento, en que su desesperación por tenerlo entre sus brazos jadeante fue tal, que con el mismo kunai que le había lanzado momentos antes, le rompió sus boxers y , a continuación los suyos. Las dos erectas ombrías se hacían presentes, demostrando que los dos, ya no podían más. Necesitaban ser del otro y en ese momento.

Sai ofreció tres dedos a Naruto. Y éste no preguntó para que, pues antes que el otro reaccionara, ya los tenía en la boca, lamiéndolos y embadurnándolos de una manera tan incitante, que si por el moreno fuera, no seían tres dedos lo que tendría en su boca. Pero se supo cotrolar. Quería que su primera vez, fuera algo muy especial.

Cuando notó que ya los tenía suficientemente embadurnados los sacó de la boca para llevarlos en dirección a otra parte. Mientras, Naruto se ponía cuatro patas para que el moreno tuviese total acceso a su zona más íntima. Cuando Sai la vio, deseó pasar por alto la preparación y embestirle de golpe. Pero sabía que eso le haría daño. Así que con la mayor voluntad y contención que podía tener, me metió un dedo por la estrecha entrada al rubio.

Éste dio un respingón. Ya sabía que le dolería, pero el dolor que sufría cada día desde que resucitó, le hizo medio inmune. Sai movía el deo en círculos, hacia fuera y hacia dentro, y cuando creyó conveniente, metió otro dedo.

- Ahhhhhhhh

Por favor, relájate, sinó, te dolerá más.

Pero aun así, el dolor no desapareció. Entonces Sai cayó en la cuenta de que el rubio sufría de dolor cada día y, aunque la entrada ya estaba bastante acostumbrada, el dolor seguía presente. Dándose cuenta de este detalle, retiró los dos dedos de la entrada del rubio, mientras decía.

- Lo siento Naru. No era mi intención hacerte daño. Si esto te va a doler más de lo que pensaba, mejor lo dejamos.

Pero para su sorpresa, se vio empujado por el rubio contra el suelo, mientras éste se ponía encima suyo.

- Pero qué preten...ahhhhhhhh!!!!!

En el momento en que suspiraba, se daba cuenta de las intenciones del kistune. Éste se estaba introduciendo la ombría de su compañero en su entrada. Le dolía, era verdad, epro al mismo tiempo sentía un placer increíble. Un placer que jamás pensó que sentiría. Cuando por fin el pene de Sai estuvo por completo en el interiro del rubio, éste se estuvo un rato quieto para que su rubio se acostumbrara. Pero como momentos antes, le sorprendió empezando a moverse, de arriba a abajo, lentamente.

El ritmo era lento, y quien lo controlaba era el Uzumaki. Quería acostumbrarse al dolor, pero lo más importante era que quería hacer sufrir al moreno, quería hacer que le rogara que fuera más deprisa. Y esas peticiones no llegaron en tardar, pues el ojinegro, al igual que el ojiazul, había perdido toda la razón que tenía.

- Maaass...Maaass rápido...

Con esta petición, el rubio comenzó a moverse más deprisa. Quería que Sai se llevara un buen recuerdo a Tsuna. Y éste, por su parte, empezó a masturbar al rubio, pues no quería ser el único que disfrutara con esa acción.

Los saltos del rubio cada vez eran más fuertes y continuos. Y Sai masturbaba a Naruto al son de los saltos que daba. Ambos estaban a punto de llegar al clima, ambos necesitaban acelerar el ritmo para poder llegar al momento cumbre de mayor placer, sinó, seguro que se morirían.

- Naru...más rápido...ahhhhhh... sinó...creo que me...moriré...

- Sai...yo tam...bíen necesito más...

Con ambas peticiones, los dos aceleraron. Nauro el ritmo de las subidas y las bajadas y Sai el ritmo de masturbación. Ya no podían más, necesitaban acabar, y cuanto antes. Arriba y abajo, subidas y bajadas cada vez más desesperadas. La mano de Sai cada vez iba a más velocidad.

Hasta que por fin, diciendo el nombre del otro en un suspiro, ambos llegaron al momento de clímax absoluto. Sai se corrió dentro del rubio, mientras que éste, en la barriga del moreno.

La respiración de ambos era acelerada. No se acordaban de como era respirar. El rubio, se echó en el pecho del moreno. Estaba exhausto. Juraría que se quedaría dormido. Pero ambos sabían que no podían estar juntos. Sai tenía que partir a Tsuna.

- Sai.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Prométeme una cosa

- ¿Nani?

- Prométeme que volveras de Tsuna cuanto antes. Y si no pudieras volver, me lo comunicarías para que fuese contigo.

- Hai.

Y tras esta promesa, ambos jóvenes se vistieron para despedirse durante un tiempo. Porque aunque sabían que se tenían que separar, su amor, siempre sería verdadero.

* * *

Si ya lo sé, una mierda de lemon, pero que le vamos a hacer XDDD Por cierto, aguien se ha dado cuenta de que cuando he descrito a Naruto he descrito como me gustan a mi los hombres???xDDD weno, creo que no voy a decri nada mas solo una cosa:

¡OMEDETO GOZAIMASU NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kissus!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
